These Seasons
by Unconstructed Dream Space
Summary: After... that event, Gokudera-kun has been acting so strangely. Ah, Haru-chan, you should have seen Gokudera-kun! Oh I wish you could have seen him Haru-chan, he really, really misses you. Kyoko's POV WARNING: Character death and possible OOCnes ON HIATUS


Title: These Seasons

Song: With All My Heart by TVXQ/DBSK

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any songs that I have used.

Summary:

'After Haru-chan's death, Gokudera-kun has been taking it really hard.'

'Today, Gokudera-kun entered the newly refurbished bakery and ordered strawberry shortcake.'

'Yamamoto-kun, can you make sure Gokudera-kun doesnt wander off too far?'

These are snippets of later chapters, by Kyoko's Point of View

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Spring

* * *

It had been about 11 days since Haru-chan's death. It had been exactly a week since the funeral.

On the day that Haru-chan died…it was a really sunny day. Both of us were going to the bakery to celebrate 'Haru's Appreciation Day' and to just meet up and talk. I just made it there and I saw Haru-chan at our usual table, getting a strawberry shortcake for the two of us to eat. And then, that's when the bakery blew up.

Right when Haru-chan sat down…

Right when she was about to take a bite of the cake…

Right when she saw me wave at her…

Right when the fire engulfed her entire body…

Right when I was about to run towards her, but couldn't because Yamamoto-kun stopped me…

Right when Haru-chan's scream died and mine started.

At the hospital, it was too late; she had already died during the ambulance ride. I couldn't believe it, everyone couldn't believe it, nobody wanted to believe it.

Especially…Gokudera-kun couldn't believe it.

* * *

The funeral was a sunny day also.

Everyone in the Vongola Famgilia was there. It was amazing how Haru-chan could just make friends with everyone, or leave an interesting first impression because even the Varia came, and Vongola Nono and his guardians, and even Hibari-kun! He hated a lot of people, but he came anyway, along with Kusakabe-kun.

Haru-chan looked so beautiful today, despite the burns. And when it was finally time for her to be buried, I started to cry. As well as Bianchi-san, Ipin-chan, Hana-chan, Nana-san and Chrome-chan. And onii-chan, Lambo-kun, Basil-kun, and Fuuta-kun. And Yamamoto-kun and Tsu-kun. But, Gokudera-kun didn't cry. He just stared ahead, as if rejecting what was happening as just a dream.

Then, Haru-chan was underground. No longer with us. The Varia went off first, along with Vongola Nono though Timoteo-san stayed slightly to give his condolences. Tsu-kun's parents went off next, saying it was best for them to leave us. Everyone started leaving, one by one, until it was just the ones closet to Haru-chan.

Hibari-kun left first, stating that he had to deal with incompetent people. He left a flower among the thousands of other bouquets on Haru-chan's grave and then went on his way. I thought it was sweet, considering they got along pretty okay (Hibari-kun stats that as long as she kept quiet and stayed out of the way, he was alright with her). It was getting darker, the sun almost setting. Onii-chan and Hana-chan left then, stating that if they stayed any longer, Hana-chan might get sick and that would not be good for the baby.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell Haru-chan that Hana-chan's pregnant! That's why they were meeting, to talk about the new baby.

Chrome-chan left next, with Joshima-kun and Kakimoto-kun escorting her back home, yelling that if she got sick, Rokudo-kun would be mad. I thought that Rokudo-kun would not come to the funeral, but he had already left flowers before going off to Italy for his assignment. Yamamoto-kun lingered but also left, saying that he just couldn't take much more of it. He left a sad smile on his face. It was night time, the lights around the cemetery lighting up. It was just Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun, and me now.

I remembered sneezing and shivering because it was so cold. Tsu-kun placed his black blazer on my shoulders and ushered me to the limo; we were finally saying good bye to Haru-chan. I waited in the limo while Tsu-kun tried to convince Gokudera-kun to come with us. He finally did and entered the limo, staring outside the window. I laid my head on Tsu-kun's shoulder, remembering how distant Gokudera-kun's face looked.

I closed my eyes, hoping that this wasn't real, and just a dream. Where I would enter the bakery and sit next to Haru-chan and talk all day.

Where Haru-chan would tell me how annoying Gokudera-kun was, and how he should just relax for once.

And then I'll tell her that Hana-chan was pregnant. And we would gush and squeal with excitement. Then, we would both be figuring out what names would fit the baby.

At the end of the day, we would plan another meeting and it would happen all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a lot sadder in my head…

Gah, who would've thought writing about sad things makes you sad (Sad face). SIGH, anyways, I also realized it's hard to write hints! CURSE YOU HINTS. Oh, and sorry if all of this came out confusing or grammatically incorrect! I just wanted to emphasize some of the things, that's all. I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please review!

The next chapter is called: Early Summer


End file.
